Warm-Hearted Woodsman
WHITE (3 - 5) |death = yes |breach = yes |emotional_boxes = 18 |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 15 - 18 |norm_mood = 9 - 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |image2 = WarmHeartedWoodsmanPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "This is a forest full of hearts. No matter how many times he cuts down the hearts, the forest remains dense." - Warm-Hearted Woodsman's Entry Warm-Hearted Woodsman (F-05-32) is a large mechanical humanoid entity made of metal with some parts covered in moss. It possesses a head similar to a knight's helmet, has an empty open cavity covered in blood, and is always holding a large gray axe with one of its hands. Ability Its special ability is activated when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It can decrease by 1 when a Bad work result occurs or when the employee who finishes the work has Temperance Level 3 or higher. Unlike other Abnormalities, it will not breach once the counter reaches 0. The next employee who enters its containment room will be killed by the Abnormality. It will then shove the corpse of the employee into its chest, creating a heart-like organ in it. Afterwards, it will breach. When breaching, the Abnormality has slow Movement Speed and average HP at 430. It will use melee attacks that deal average Red Damage with a normal Attack Speed. Sometimes, it will charge its axe to deal several Red Damage hits to the same target in quick succession, with the final attack slamming the axe on the target and dealing high Red Damage. If it walks on a corpse of an employee, it will pick up the remains and add them to its 'heart,' healing itself for 25 to 35 HP. It will continue breaching until the day ends or it is suppressed. Origin The Warm-Hearted Woodsman took the role of the Tin Man, called the Tin Woodsman, of the story of The Wizard of Oz, along with the other characters: Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion. Due to them being incomplete, they embarked into a journey together to find the wizard and make their wishes true. When they found the wizard, the rest of characters received what they wanted, with some satisfaction, except for the Tin Woodsman, who received a 'worthless' lead heart. Trying to convince it that its wish came true, the wizard said that it is only a machine and that hearts are for humans. The lead heart was too hard and cold for the Woodsman. It became sad that it could not see its friends. The Woodsman disagreed with the wizard's decision, swinging its axe towards the wizard's chest and revealing his heart beating vigorously. The Tin Woodsman placed the lead heart in the wizard's chest, feeling for the first time pleasure about this sight. Following the events, the Woodsman started to cut down people instead of trees, taking out their hearts and adding them to its own in the open cavity in its chest. At some point, the Tin Woodsman ended up captured by the Corporation. The fate of the other characters is unknown (Except for the Scarecrow). Details Warm-Hearted Woodsman responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment; Insight, Repression and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Warm-Hearted Woodsman's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-18 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 3 - 5), the amount of E-Boxes (18), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "An employee with Temperance level 3 or above completed the work, lowering the Qliphoth counter." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When an employee enters and the Qliphoth Counter is at 0, they will die immediately. Then the Abnormality will escape." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Logging'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Logging'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Logging'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Logging |Damage = Red 15-21 |AttackSpeed = Slow |Range = Medium |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 2 |Description = "An ax suitable for cutting trees and humans. As if honing the blade was done religiously, the blade is always shiny." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Logging |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "An ax suitable for cutting trees and humans. As if honing the blade was done religiously, the blade is always shiny." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "It is a humanoid mechanical Abnormality with a body made entirely of metal. It holds big axes in both hands but doesn't move. As if it frozen to the spot." * "The friends were incomplete in some way, so they helped each other to fill where they were lacking and embarked on a journey together to make their wishes come true. The Scarecrow wanted a brain, the Tin Woodsman wanted a heart, the Cowardly Lion wanted courage, and Dorothy wanted to go back home. However, the one they thought to be a great wizard gave the Tin Woodsman a worthless lead heart.." * "But you're a machine, that means you're made for humans. Don't you understand? A machine doesn't need a heart. Thank you for coming all this way though. Take this, it's all I have to give you. Be sure to tell everyone that is waiting for you that your wish came true. Some left with satisfaction, but he could not see his friends again. The hard, cold lead made him sad." * "The Woodsman disagreed. He swung his ax with anger and penetrated the wizard's chest. His heart was warm and started beating vigorously. He placed the lead into the wizard’s chest. The Woodsman began to laugh at the spectacular sight and for the first time, he felt a pleasure that he had never felt before. Now the Woodsman puts a mess of hearts into his chest. No matter how many hearts he has, it's always not enough. Once called the Woodsman now cuts down humans instead of trees. This is a forest full of hearts. No matter how many times he cuts down the hearts, the forest remains dense. Those who are kind-hearted will also have warm hearts." * "If the Woodsman loses his hearts, he will fall to his knees in despair while clutching his empty chest. As if begging you to not take the only thing he has left." Flavour Text * "There is no need to be afraid of Warm-hearted Woodsman if is not a warm-hearted person." * "Warm-hearted Woodsman collects hearts. It thought that if its heart started beating, it will be able to love." * "Those that may have once been hearts were now shoved into Warm-hearted Woodsman indiscriminately." Trivia * The Abnormality is part of the twisted story of the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, playing the role of Tin Woodman. Gallery WarmHeartedWoodsmanContainment.png|Warm-Hearted Woodsman's containment WarmHeartedWoodsmanContainmentEffect.png|Effect when an employee enters with the Qliphoth counter at 0 WarmHeartedWoodsmanBreaching.png|Warm-Hearted Woodsman breaching WarmHeartedWoodsmanSlam.png|Attacking an employee with its secondary attack, at the final move WarmHeartedWoodsmanTakingCorpse.png|Adding a corpse to its 'hearts' WarmHeartedWoodsmanDefeated.png|Defeated WarmHeartedWoodsmanDetailsUnlocked.png|Warm-Hearted Woodsman Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Fairy Tale Category:Machine/Artifact